Es gibt immer Hoffnung
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Nach der Schlacht bei Du Völlar Eldrvarya Die Brennenden Steppen wird bei einem toten Soldaten ein an Eragon adressierter Brief gefunden. Mit erstaunen muss er feststellen, dass er von Murtagh ist.OneShot


Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alle Rechte an Eragon & Co. gehören nicht mir sondern Christopher Paolini und den jeweiligen Firmen und Verlagen. Mit der folgenden Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, es dient nur der Unterhaltung.

Nach der Schlacht bei Du Völlar Eldrvarya (Die Brennenden Steppen) wird bei einem toten Soldaten ein an Eragon adressierter Brief gefunden. Mit erstaunen muss er feststellen, dass er von Murtagh ist.

Hallo Eragon,

ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser Brief dich jemals erreichen wird. Doch ich hoffe es von ganzem Herzen. Wie du spätestens jetzt merkst bin ich noch am Leben, was weder dich noch mich freuen soll, denn vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn es anders gekommen wäre.

In diesem Augenblick sitze ich in einem Zimmer, dass von Soldaten bewacht wird, innen wie außen. Neben mir schläft mein Drache, Dorn. Eins der Eier ist bei mir geschlüpft. Eragon, ich bin ein Drachenreiter! Doch richtig freuen kann ich mich nicht, denn es heißt, dass ich niemals mehr aus Galbatorix' Fängen entkommen werde.

Ich habe immer versucht die anderen aus meinem Geist fernzuhalten, das hast du selbst bemerkt. Es war meine letzte und einzige Zuflucht. Doch vor Galbatorix werden meine Mauern nicht halten. Schon die Zwillinge hatten mit ziemlich zugesetzt. Dass sie die Varden verraten hatten seid ihr auch vielleicht schon gekommen, wenn nicht so wisst ihr es jetzt. Sie haben die Varden schon eine längere Zeit ausspioniert. Wenn ich in ein Paar Stunden vor Galbatorix stehe, werde ich mich nicht lange wehren können. Aber ich werde es versuchen, ich werde versuchen eine Hintertür zu finden, denn das letzte was ich will, ist dich zu verraten.

Denn du warst mein erster und bisher einziger Freund. Du hast mir viel mehr gegeben, als du ahnst, denn du hast mir vertraut, trotz meiner Vergangenheit. Vielleicht hast du mir damit genug Kraft gegeben mich gegen Galbatorix zu stellen. Ich werde mich gegen ihn stellen, auch wenn es für alle anders aussehen mag, ich werde es auf meine Weise tun, auf die einzige Weise die für mich zurzeit möglich ist.

Ich weis nicht was aus mir und Dorn in wenigen Stunden wird, ich weis nicht ob ich in wenigen Stunden ich selbst sein werde. Dorn und ich werden versuchen uns gegenseitig zu unterstützen, denn er noch ich wollen uns nicht auf Galbatorix' Seite stellen, aber ich fürchte wir werden es tun müssen, daher entschuldigen wir uns für alles, was wir unter seinem Einfluss tun werden.

Ich würde dir gern etwas über Galbatorix' Pläne sagen, doch ich habe seit Wochen das Zimmer nicht verlassen und mit keinem außer Dorn gesprochen. Ich werde erst von seinen Plänen erfahren, wenn es zu spät ist.

Doch es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen kann oder sogar muss. Wir sind Brüder, Eragon. Brüder! Das heißt, dass Morzan auch dein Vater ist. Glaube mir, ich hätte jetzt gerne geschrieben, dass ich dich auf den Arm nehme, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Die Zwillinge haben es herausgefunden, als sie mich gefoltert haben. Es ist mir bewusst, dass es für dich ein Schock ist, doch so ist es nun mal. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du bist nicht wie er, du hast mit ihm nicht die geringste Gemeinsamkeit.

Weißt du, ich erinnere mich daran, wie meine, nein unsere Mutter mir sagte, dass ich einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekomme. Ich freute mich darauf nicht mehr allein zu sein. Ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass sie bevor sie wegging mir versprach, auch mich nachzuholen. Doch Morzan hat davon erfahren. Dich konnte er nicht mehr finden, doch ich war da…., er hat seine Wut an mir und unserer Mutter ausgelassen.

Wie wäre es wenn wir zusammen bei unserem Onkel aufgewachsen wären? Wie anders hätte unser Leben sein können? Doch dann hättest du vielleicht Saphiras Ei nie gefunden.

Doch es bringt nichts sich an die Vergangenheit zu klammern, denn nur die Zukunft bringt uns voran. Ich habe noch Hoffnung und sie wird zu letzt sterben. Ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffen werde wenigstens einen kleinen Teil meines Geistes vor Galbatorix zu schützen oder dass du ihn besiegen wirst.

Wenn wir uns das nächstes Mal treffen, werde ich fest unter seinem Einfluss stehen. Doch ich möchte, dass du weist, dass ich es nicht freiwillig tue und alles Mögliche unternehmen werde, um seinen Fesseln zu entkommen. Ich bin jetzt nicht allein, Dorn ist mit mir und gemeinsam werden wir es vielleicht schaffen.

Diesen Brief werde ich einem Soldaten geben, dem ich vertraue. Er wird versuchen diesen Brief dir zu übergeben, wie lange es dauern wird weiß ich nicht. Doch wenn du irgendwann diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, dann bin ich froh, denn ich wollte, dass du unbedingt weißt, dass du für mich auch dann ein Bruder warst, als ich noch nicht wusste, dass es so ist.

Bis bald, Eragon. Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Es gibt immer eine Hoffnung!

Murtagh


End file.
